


Back to the Riverlands

by Laysss



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysss/pseuds/Laysss
Summary: Arya wakes up somewhere she hadn’t been in years next to Gendry and Hot Pie.Time travel AU
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: None of their ages changed when they traveled back in time :)

Arya POV

Arya wakes with a start. It is dark. She feels around for her candle when her hand hits something warm.

She puts catspaw out to her companions neck.

“Why are you here”

“Arya?” The voice of Gendry calls out. 

She lowers her weapon. 

“Did you follow me?” She asks coldly. 

“No I-“ He looks around. “Where are we?”

It is then Arya notices or rather doesn’t notice the familiar rocking of her ship. 

“I’m not on my ship” she states.

“And I’m not in the Stormlands.”

They each take a look around them only seeing darkness. However, this is no real impairment for Arya. She slowly rises and moves around a bit. 

“We’re in the woods.” She says in a quiet voice.

“The woods?” Gendry proclaims loudly.

“Yes you big oaf now shut your mouth before someone hears you.” 

“Hello?” A voice calls out. Arya stills and waits in anticipation for a strike.

“Hot Pie?” Gendry calls.

Arya walks towards the voice. 

“Gendry! Where are we?” 

Arya says nothing but walks slowly to his side. 

“We’re in the woods. Arya’s somewhere near too.” Gendry says.

“Ari! Did you find your family?” He asks.

“That’s the least of our worries.” She replies.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

Still as clueless as ever apparently. 

“Where did you fall asleep?” She asks.

She hears a gasp. It seems he’s on the same page now. They should move. But where? If the faceless assassins captured them to toy with Arya, there wasn’t many places they could go. The stars faintly lit up the sky. She tried to make sense of where she was to no avail. Either way, staying here was not a good choice.

“We need to move” she said. 

She waited until the two boys rose unsteadily in the dark. 

She picked a random direction. “This way” she called.

“Still as bosy as ever” Gendry mumbled.

She turned and gave him a glare, one she wasn’t sure if he caught in the dark. 

She was steadily getting annoyed at the branches snapping and all the shuffling that could be heard behind her. 

“And it seems you still walk like a bull” she mumbled back.

She heard a light chuckle. 

As day broke, they were still as lost as before. However, she was still confident in her decision to move forward. 

They walked silently for a couple of hours until they came across a road. They followed it a few feet away for a few more hours until they came across a couple on a wagon. They came out of the cover of the woods and waved them down.

“Where are we?” Asked Arya impatiently.

The couple looked back and forth at eachother. “We’re in the Riverlands.” The woman said hesitantly. 

“Something strange is going on” said the man. He paused. “We woke up in our old farmhouse we sold five years back.”

There was a pregnant silence. What did this mean? 

“Something similar happened to us. I haven’t seen these two in about a year.” Gendry remarked.

The couple gasped.

“May the Seven have mercy on us” replied the man.

“Have you spoken to anyone else?” Gendry asked. His tone of voice had changed. He sounded more sure of himself. His position as a lord had suited him well. She could see it now, him sitting on a dias, talking to his people: commanding respect, yet still as humble. No. She shook these thoughts away.

The old man finally answered, “We left as quickly as we could and passed the nearby inn. They seemed to be in a state of pandemonium. We didn’t get off and continued on.”

“The inn? Which inn?” Asked Hot Pie.

It turns out it was the same inn he lived at. They decided to make their way there.

At their arrival, Hot Pie quickly made his way towards the back. 

Gendry and Arya stayed towards the front to get a sense of the situation. 

“Time travel”someone remarked.

“We’ve traveled to the past” they heard.

“We’ve gone back in time” another said.

It quickly became clear what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning:P
> 
> Note: None of their ages changed when they traveled back in time :)

Ch 2

They stood quietly for some time. Words kept bouncing around. It was clear they had traveled back to the Riverlands; some time after parting from the Nights Watch, but before their encounter with the Brotherhood. 

At that thought Arya recoiled back to more rational thoughts. They had to get their heads straight before their enemies marched through here.

Arya made her way towards the back where Hot Pie had gone. She heard Gendry follow. 

Hot Pie was conversing with a woman. 

“Arya” Gendry whispered urgently, “We’re not safe here. Not now.” 

She nodded. That much was certain. But where could they go?

A gasp escaped her as she remembered where they were headed last time. Her brother. Her mother. They were still alive. 

“They’re -“ she gasped, letting out a deep breath. Her voice getting quieter, “they’re alive”

Gendry looked down at her and grabbed her hand.

“You want to go to your family?” He asked.

Her breath caught in her throat. Could she let herself go only to find them dead again? But she knew, there was no where else she would be going.

“Yes” she said.

Gendry nodded.

She had a feeling Hot Pie would stay here a second time and was right. It was his home after all.

They set out with a stock of bread from Hot Pie and directions from the innkeeper

The sun was high in the sky at midday when they left, however they didn’t want to stay around any longer.

The day progressed in silence. Thoughts of her family passed through her head. Her pack was scattered again. Sansa was still in King’s Landing. She prayed for her sister in the only way she knew how. After a year of silence, her list began anew.

....

“Did you not want to return to the Stormlands?” Arya asked as day turned into night

Gendry seemed startled at her break in the silence, but answered regardless,  
“I would not leave you again Arya. I made that mistake when I chose the Brotherhood and I won’t make it again.”

A familiar feeling brushed over her. Something she had started to feel for a few months now, but hadn’t yet admitted to herself. After all, she left. She wanted to be free. 

They continued on in silence for another while.

“I do not know my place at the Stormlands. My uncle Renly is there and after my run in with ‘Uncle’ Stannis I’d prefer not to go directly there.”

Arya hadn’t thought of that. Her pack was at the front of her mind, but she had forgotten one member.

“I will help you regain your home when the time comes. If that’s what you wish.” 

Gendry nodded his head “Thank you mi’lady” he smiled.

Not wanting to continue this conversation, Arya said suddenly, “Let’s break here. It is getting dark.”

They made camp about twenty feet in from the road. Nostalgia hit her as she saw Gendry next to her. It had been years since they lay together on the dirt. Less since-

She forced her thoughts towards her family instead. However, those of Robb and mother quickly turned sour. Their murderers-The Freys- were still alive. Her sister Sansa was at the Red Keep with Joffrey. 

She repeated her list, but was still unable to sleep. 

She knew Gendry was awake, shivering next to her in the dark. His stupid southron blood. 

“Your time in Winterfell did you no good.” She spoke.

She was suprised she had spoken. She supposed that year with her crew had taught her to speak more when unecessary. 

“Well” he puffed out, “we all can’t be northern ladies.”

A protest was on her lips when he spoke again.

“My bad, northern princesses.” He said with what had to be a huge smirk on his face. She could hear it in his voice. 

She turned to the side to smack him next to her. He chuckled. 

He turned towards her as well. “So defensive”

His eyes stood out in the darkness, looking at her. She couldn’t help but look back. She couldn’t deny the warmth she felt being this close to him. Her breath caught in her throat. 

She hastily turned around, but her body traitorously moved a bit closer to him. 

Feeling the warmth beside her, she soon dozes off. 

......

When Arya wakes, the day is breaking. 

Gendry’s still asleep. She stares at him as he sleeps. It had been a year, but he still looks the same. She still feels the same around him. She wants to get close and-

Her heart beats fast in her chest. She had sometimes thought of him on her journey. Of Sansa and Jon too. She hadn’t turned back, though. Her freedom was right in front of her, not behind. 

Still, she couldn’t help but miss something, and that spot of emptiness didn’t feel so empty right now. 

I must want him, she realized. She couldn’t deny that whenever she touched herself the past year, her thoughts drifted to the man next to her. 

She looked at him again. She leaned forward and traced his bottom lip with her thumb. He began to stir and she pulled her finger back. 

“Ari?” He questioned sleepily.

She was still leaning over him, looking down into his eyes, glazed over from sleep. 

Things were different the last time she was in the Riverlands. She was a woman grown now. 

He looked up into her eyes. She saw some hurt there, but also a need.

She leaned down and shut her eyes. When their lips met it was slow and hesitant at first. 

It had been so long and now she was drowning in him, in Gendry. She let out a little moan. He broke apart their kiss to trace his lips down her neck into its juncture. He began with a slow kiss there before sucking on the skin. She was panting by the time he lifted his mouth from her body.

She reached down and pulled off her shirt, leaving nothing but her underclothes to cover her breasts. 

He raked his eyes down over her body. His eyes darkened a little and she felt heat begin to pull at the bottom of her legs. He reached back and pulled of his top as well. 

She reached up and ran her hands on the plane of his stomach. His heart beat fast in his chest. 

He leaned in and sucked on her breast through her small clothes, making them moist. His tongue licked around her pert nipple. “Gendry” she cried out “take it off” 

“As you wish m’lady” he said breathlessly

She didn’t have it in her to give him a retort as he finally exposed her breasts to the breeze. Her nipples pebbled, whether from the cold or his touch she wasn’t sure. 

He leaned up a bit and wrapped his arms around her back before flipping her over. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. “It’s my turn to be on top.” He said. 

He leaned down and took her exposed nipple into her mouth. She moaned and felt her hips move the slightest bit up. “Arya”he uttered. There was a sizeable tent in his pants. He started grinding against her clit, torturously slow. 

She felt like she was about to combust. “Gendry” She moaned.

He slowly slid his arm down her stomach and unlaced her breeches. He stuck one hand in and gently palmed her mound back and forth.

She needed more. She grinded against his hand. He knew she was impatient.

“All in good time” he said.

He reached down and pulled down her pants, leaving her exposed.

He moved his hand towards her entrance to gather slick and began to circle her clit slowly. 

“Ahhh” she cried out, finally getting what she needed.

He brought his other hand up and ever so slowly sunk a finger in. 

“Ugh” she breathed out. He kept the slow pace up, making her feel frustrated. 

“Faster” she said. He smirked and sunk in another finger quickly. 

“Ahhh” she cried in a high voice.

All she could think of was the fingers going in and out. His hand on her clit. 

“Fuck Arya. I can’t wait to sink my cock in you”

That was all it took for her to finally cum.

He rode out her orgasm before taking out and licking his fingers. He kept his eyes on her and she couldn’t help but squirm. 

“Delicious” he said in a raspy voice. 

She started to reach for his pants and he leaned back to remove them fully.

“Someone’s excited” she smirked.

“Well how could I not.” He said eying her up and down.

“You ready m’lady?” He asked, slinking himself over her body.

She nodded and reached down, moving his cock towards her entrance. 

“Still have to be in charge don’t you?” He remarked and then sunk himself in.

Full. She was so full. Her breath caught in her throat. There was a loud grunt. From who, she wasn’t sure as he sunk in deeper into her pussy. “Fuck. You’re so tight.”

He slowly began to move in and out a bit. Her hands couldn’t compare to this. “Gendry I-” she cried out, “Faster”

He grunted in reply and began to go at it in earnest. 

She could hear their thighs clapping together. She forgot how good this felt. 

She reached down and began to circle her clit. “Ahh-“ Her head dropped to the ground behind her. 

It was too much. Everything together. She was close. “Gendry I’m-“ 

“Yes- Ugh- Come for me” he said.

Her legs began to shake and she felt herself convulse around his dick.

“Ah- Arya!” She felt him slow and unload within her.

He leaned down and leaned his forehead against hers. He was panting hard. She looked up and his eyes were closed. 

He pulled out and lay next to her, pulling her to lay her head onto his chest.

All she felt was warmth as she was lulled to sleep.

.......

She woke around midday and nudged Gendry awake. She felt sore from this morning. She grabbed her clothes and began to dress as it was getting cold. 

He smirked as she jumped when she felt a jolt from her pussy. 

“A little sore?” He asked innocently.

She walked up to him and trailed her finger down his chest. On her tip toes, she leaned in and whispered into his ears “Yes. You filled me so good” she nibbled on his earlobe and then turned back to continue dressing.

“Ari” he groaned. She looked back to see his cock begin to stir again. 

“Let’s get a move on you big oaf before it gets dark.”

He reluctantly kept dressing and soon they were on their way. 

.......

As they make camp that night, Arya is hyper aware of Gendry. When he sets up dinner and hands her a piece of bread, she can’t help the smile that makes its way to her face. They eat in silence and sit for a bit. 

She moves over to sit next to him. She reached over to grab his hand and- 

He pulls it back. 

“Arya I- I can’t do this. I love you. I understand why you can’t marry me, but I can’t do this and pretend it means nothing.”

She stares at him for a minute.

“Okay” 

She says nothing else. There’s nothing more to say. 

.........

Arya is mad at first. Why didn’t he stop her the first time then. 

That day they travel in silence. 

When he sets up dinner again that night and hands her a piece of bread, she nods at him. 

The next morning, she gives him a piece of bread. He smiles.

.........

Days progress. Things are different than the past. Being seasoned warriors, they don’t fear the company of others as much. They stop at a few ins along the way for a hot meal and a bath. They never stay long, however.

One night as they’re supping stew, they hear the door open and a familiar voice call out to them, “Wouldya look at that Tom, now the Brotherhoods finally back together again.”

......


End file.
